His Butler: Dark
by Ris'on I'inekin Tyaedairgue
Summary: Ciel's nineteen already. One evening has happened something very interesting at the Phantomhive mansion. Male X male warning.
1. His Butler: Dark

It was a cold winter evening. The wind was merciless, howling like an injured wolf, spinning in white whirls of snowflakes. The windows of the Phantomhive mansion were glowing with warm yellow light into frozen dark gardens.

Sebastian, as elegant and perfect as always, was dusting the books. He already did so today. Twice. But all the work around the house was finished and he didn't want to just sit and do nothing. He was _always_ doing something; his hands were never idle, never resting. What is the point in resting, when he's a demon, after all.

His Master, Ciel Phantomhive, entered the room. Sebastian looked at him.

_My, my. Come to think of it, he's the same as when he was thirteen, yet he's different. He turned nineteen two weeks ago, and it seems to me that every his birthday he becomes more bitter. And darker, too. But his soul, for some reason, is still as pure and rare as a diamond. _

"Sebastian, what are you staring at?"

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I got lost in thoughts."

"Whatever."

"You seem troubled to me, my Lord. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Ciel looked at him. His dark blue eye darkened even more. "Lately, you've been a thorn in my eye. We have avenged my parents a long time ago, I was expecting you to fulfill the contract – and yet, I still have to wander around with you folowing me as my second shadow."

Sebastian smiled secretly, but he didn't answer. He knew that his Lord wasn't expecting the answer anyway.

The young Phantomhive frowned a little. "I can't stand it. Not today. Get out this instant."

"As you wish," answered the demon silently and he left.

The frown on Ciel's face didn't disappear. He mumbled: "Ever since Lizzy disappeared, he's somehow more irritating. And his presence unpleasant, too."

Ciel looked at the ceiling, thinking of Lizzy. She was crazy, and when they were kids, she loved him. He didn't expect much from this, because he was _sure_ he'll die soon. But Sebastian broke the contract and talked – _talked! - _Ciel into making a different one. That time, it didn't look that bad, considering the situation. But as his life continued, Lizzy fell in love with somebody else, that Jonathan or whoever he was; Ciel was quite happy for her, and so they cancelled their engagement.

She's already married Jonathan and she was expecting a child. They, Lizzy and Ciel, remained in touch through letters, but they almost stopped seeing each other. She became surprisingly serious, too. Good for her, but boring.

Ciel became kind of lonely, and that black-coated monster fulfilling every his wish for some reasons that remained secret... Even worsened the situation.

"What's his deal?" whispered Ciel silently. Come to think of it, he never asked his butler directly, because he feared the answer. He never forgot about Sebastian being a demon – evil, selfish, cruel being. How did he, as a butler, benefit from this relationship?

_I really do need someone to accompany me, and it would be best if it were a human. A woman, to be exact, _thought Ciel to himself. He looked out of the window, and though there was still a winter storm, he closed the curtains. Then he quietly locked the door.

There. Now he can...

The young Earl slowly pulled down his pants, as if he were afraid of making a noise. He really was. To think of getting caught while masturbating... by Sebastian... _Ew._

He was actually quite proud of how he was able to hide the fact. Obviously, not even the demon knew. The masturbation was for him a good way to get rid of stress, and it was more enjoyable than getting drunk. He closed his eyes and slowly began to caress his manhood.

For some reason, it was not as good as usual. Ciel frowned and tried a little different movement. It got better, but not much.

"Honestly, my Lord, you suck at this."

"Wha- SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian was suddenly standing behind him. He smiled and turned off the lights. "This way it will be easier for you to enjoy it, my Lord."

"What the hell, Sebastian? You're not supposed to be here, not now!"

"I know that for these past six years you've been wondering why did I talk you into changing the contract... I'll tell you why."

Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's shirt and put it on the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Just helping you, my Lord."

Sebastian's arms carefully embraced and lifted Ciel's body. The young Earl realized how weak he is compared to Sebastian; even though he struggled, he wasn't able to do much. Sebastian laid Ciel into his bed.

"No no, my Lord, don't get up. You've showed me how bad you are at something, and I must correct it. It doesn't just go for dancing and playing the violin."

"Sebastian, I'm pretty sure you noticed that I am a heterosexual!"

"Of course I did, my Lord. But..." Sebastian kneeled over him and leaned closer. Then he began to fondle his Master's chest. "I want you. Not only your soul, my Lord. Everything. And if there is someone who's supposed to dirty your shining, white soul... it has to be me."

"So that's why..."

"Yes, my Lord. Now, shhh." He licked Ciel's lips and gave him a deep, long kiss. Ciel's eyes opened wide in surprise. He felt a soft touch on his leg, moving up, so he struggled, but Sebastian didn't let go of him. His long fingers gently began to caress Ciel's penis over the silk of his underwear.

Ciel finally managed to free his lips. "Sebastian, you idiot!"

"Why do such beautiful lips say such rude things," smiled Sebastian at him. It was not a nice smile.

"Do you think I am a girl?"

"Of course not, my Lord."

"Let go of me, you fa-AH!"

"My Master..." Sebastian smiled again. "Promise me that you won't keep on fighting, and I won't tie your hands to the head of your bed."

Ciel didn't say a word.

"Oh, very well then, I see you're as proud and stubborn as an Earl should be. But..." He grabbed Ciel's arms with his left hand; his right hand loosened his necktie and wrapped it around Ciel's wrists.

"There we go. I didn't tighten it much, so if you don't move a lot, it won't hurt."

"You hypocrite."

Sebastian smiled and licked Ciel's ear. He gently bit the earlobe and moved to Ciel's lips again. While giving him a french kiss, he purposely pressed his Master's nipples.

"Mmf!"

And again. Sebastian continued rubbing them. He gave Ciel another short kiss and then he moved down a little, licked Ciel's neck, circled his Master's nipple with a tongue, bit it softly... and moved downwards again.

"Gnnnngh... S-Sebas... No!" moaned Ciel, when he felt Sebastian's lips _very close_ to his little special place.

"I think it's 'yes', my Lord."

"S-Shut up and let go-oh..." The demon's tongue tickled him... and made him as hard as rock.

Sebastian decided to remove Ciel's pants completely. "Shhh," he said again, when Ciel started cursing him.

"What a smooth skin..."

The demon locked Earl's lips with another kiss and pulled down his gloves. Kneeling over Ciel's legs, he began to stroke Ciel's "gentleman".

"Sebastian, don't! I-I'm no gay, I tell you!"

"But you're getting pretty hard down there, my Lord."

"Tsk."

"No worries. I'll make you unable to even utter a word. I'll show you..."

He spreaded Ciel's legs. "... what does _lust_ mean."

Sebastian opened Ciel's mouth forcibly and put his finger inside. Thanks to Ciel's tries to curse his butler, it got wet with saliva.

"Now... this."

With one hand still stroking Ciel's pride, he slowly poked his forefinger inside. Ciel screamed loudly with anger... and pleasure. He didn't want to admit it, but Sebastian's hands were easily able to drive him crazy.

"T-This isn't what was that place made for," Ciel wheezed, but Sebastian only smirked and pushed his finger even deeper.

"Gah!"

Sebastian put on a vile smile and licked Ciel's manhood. His warm, wet mouth embraced it, driving Ciel even crazier.

"Aaaa... Ah!" Ciel couldn't hold it anymore – he came into Sebastian's mouth.

The butler pulled a silk handkerchief out of his pocket and spat Ciel's semen into it.

"You know, my Lord... You are the only person in my whole life who can make me hard even if I don't wish for it. Which means..."

Ciel watched Sebatsitan's silouette, as he pulled his pants along with his underwear off. "Don't panic, my Lord. One finger didn't prepare you in the slightest, but believe me, in the end, we'll be both enjoying it." He put down his coat and his white shirt too, which made him completely naked.

"What the FU-"

Sebastian lifted Ciel's hips a little and said: "You need to relax now, my Lord. If you don't relax, it will hurt you."

"Sebastian, dammit, stop! Don't you dare – how did you even get that idea?"

"Woud you rather give me a blowjob, my Lord?"

"Screw you," hissed Ciel.

The demon smiled. His eyes began to glow, when he slowly penetrated inside. Ciel screamed. It really hurt, every Sebastian's move was painful. Ciel's insides thightened, so it became even worse for the poor Earl. Though he tried to clench his teeth, he wasn't able to. His gasps and silent moans were making the demon even harder.

Ciel gave up on fighting – and the pain almost faded. It even turned into pleasure. It was disgusting for Ciel to think like this, and when he realized it, it annoyed him.

The demon speeded up and gritted his teeth, trying to last a little longer. His Master's gentle and tender body, helplessly lying on the bed in front of him, was turning him on too much. He came inside Ciel – a fraction of a second after Ciel cummed on his own naked chest.

The butler untied his Master and lifted him. "I'll wash you, okay, my Lord?"

"Whatever."

"May I ask a question?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you order me to stop? I can't disobey if you do."

"Well... I kind of liked it."

Sebastian smirked.

"But that doesn't change the fact I am a heterosexual!"

"Of course, my Lord. I know. I just wanted to be your first."

"Wha- You perv."

"Anything you say, my Lord."

"Hrmpf." The Phantomhive Earl closed his eyes for a while.

"Sebastian, this is an order: don't you dare to do this again... if I don't expressly ask you to."

_As if you'd ever ask me to do this again, my Lord,_ thought Sebastian. "Yes, my Lord."


	2. His Butler: Darker

**OK, guys, I admit, I didn't want to continue that story **(His Butler:Dark)**, but it just somehow happened, so don't blame me. I don't even know if I'll write another chapter to this one.**

_**EDIT: I'm very, very sorry, I had to do some changes. Now this story is put together and still will continue... I guess.**_

* * *

It was six in the morning, Ciel was sitting in his chair, feet on his desk, playing with a pen. He knew he should be doing his paperwork, but that day, he just didn't feel like it. Yesterday evening, something unbelievable and embarrassing has happened. Because of that, he didn't want Sebastian touch him at all, so he got up by himself and managed to dress up without his butler's help. Though it took him some time, he did his best to look perfect, so he'd avoid Sebastian's hands refining and correcting Ciel's outfit.

"My Lord, it's time to get up- ah. Good morning." Ciel grinned, seeing demon's surprised face.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sebastian. The tone of his voice didn't sound any different, like yesterday has nothing happened. As if Sebastian didn't fuck the brains out of his Master.

"I think I need a wife," answered Ciel. His voice didn't shake a bit, but it cost him a lot of energy.

Sebastian smiled. "Do you want me to search for a woman suitable for you?"

"It's not a bad idea, do it."

"Master? I thing you need a haircut. Your hair's grown too much again."

"I think I'll let it grow more, Sebastian."

"As you wish. Would you like to have a breakfast?"

"Bring me something."

"Understood." He closed the door, leaving Ciel alone.

"What an idiot you are, you dirty crow," the Earl whispered. "My ass still hurts. I hate you, got it? I hate you. Don't you ever dare to do something like that again. If you do, I'll make you to do the worst things that will come up to my mind. Such as brushing the teeth of all homeless people in London." He frowned. "And I'll never masturbate again."

In a few minutes, Sebastian was back. "The Earl Grey tea and a cheesecake with blueberries."

"Where did you get blueberries? It's January. Wait, nevermind, don't answer. I don't want to know."

Sebastian bowed to Ciel. He watched the Earl eating the cheesecake for a while, then he said: "If you don't need me for now, I'll take my leave."

"Whatever, get out," answered Ciel without even looking at his butler.

The demon smirked, knowing that he won't have to be away for long. He left; while closing the door, he started counting. When he's reached eleven, he heard a noise from Ciel's bedroom. _Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fif-_

"Sebastian!"

_Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen._

"Se-Sebastian! Come here!"

He opened the door. "Yes, my Lord?"

Ciel was blushing, his eyes glistening. "What did you do to me, you dog?"

_Damn, he's pretty sharp. Even if he's in this state, he immediately realized the reasons._"Nothing much, really. It's just an aphrodisiac. You know, that fruit is in some countries very forbidden because of its effect."

"You bastard, so if I forbade doing _that_,you came up with something that'll force me to allow it?"

"You're right, my Lord."

"If I knew you were a gay, I'd rather let you eat my soul."

"Well, now you're wrong for once, Master. I'm not a gay. This has nothing to do with homosexuality nor heterosexuality. It only means that my desire for you is absolute, without exceptions." Sebastian leaned closer. "Besides..." his lips were just a few centimeters from Ciel's ear. "You were adorable yesterday, my Lord."

"Shut the hell up."Ciel was breathing heavily. His body called for something, and he knew it. They both knew it. The young Phantomhive's lips slowly opened. "S-Sebastian... I'll let you do what you want. Just this time. But from now on... you mustn't give me anything that'd make me cancel my words. Got it?"

"Understood, my Lord."

"Very well." Ciel closed his eyes, waiting.

"My Lord, if you want me to do something, you must say it. If you won't say it, I mustn't do anything."

Ciel's blue eye looked at him. He took of his eyepatch. "Sebastian... Do whatever you like with my body. Just this once. I can't stand this anymore."

Sebastian's smile was almost nightmarish. "Yes, my Lord."

He lifted Ciel and put him on the bed. "My, my. Someone is pretty big down there."

"Shut up. You are, too."

"Shhh, my Lord. Close your eyes. Enjoy it."

Ciel obediently lowered his eyelids. He felt Sebastian stripping him, and he gritted his teeth. All the effort he put into dressing was wasted. He heard Sebastian pulling down his gloves. _Goddamnit. I can't resist. Screw this butler and his low, bestial desires._

"No worries, it'll be fine," whispered the demon softly. His hand began slowly moving upwards, met Ciel's crotch, then went higher, over his naked tummy, his nipples and neck to Earl's lips. "You're truly wonderful, my Lord." His thumb gently touched Ciel's mouth, then the butler kissed his Master. Long, deeply, hungrily, ambitiously. His tongue conquered Ciel's mouth in no time and made him... dominated. Sebastian, knowing this is probably the last time, decided to give Ciel the deepest of pleasures.

Still kissing him, the demon loosened his own necktie. Then he pulled away, noticing that his Master's looking at him, and carefully took his clothes off.

Ciel's eyes widened. _Did I really have __**this**__ inside of me yesterday? Just how did it fit? Isn't it impossible? Well, I guess that explains the pain..._

"Don't worry, I'm not putting it in yet," Sebastian smiled. "You said I'm allowed to do anything I want with your body. Thank you for that." He made Ciel sit up and forced him to open his mouth. "Just try it. I know you're not experienced at this, and you don't need to. It's just that I dreamed of this for a long, long time."

Ciel was disgusted, but that feeling was swept away by the unwanted excitement. He carefully embraced Sebastian's pride with his warm, soft lips. It was too long for him to handle, but he tried to go as deep as he could.

"Unnh... Try your tongue, too," said Sebastian. Ciel followed his words. The demon clenched his teeth. "Ah..." _This shouldn't be possible! I'm a demon! I'm the one who should make others feel like this! _"Gah... How... how... This can't be happening..." _And my Master... How can you be so good at this? I know you have never experienced this before. _"Mm..." The demon gently stopped Ciel. "Okay, now let me please you too, my Lord."

Ciel laid down and looked at Sebastian, a little surprised because Sebastian didn't cum yet, but he wanted Ciel to stop already. Sebastian smiled and hugged his naked, warm body. His arms reached behind Ciel, one embraced him and the other slowly moved downwards. The demon grabbed Ciel's ass and smirked when Ciel bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Would you mind lubricating it for me a little?" said the butler huskily and put his fingers to Ciel's mouth. Ciel licked them multiple times with eyes still closed.

"U-unh..." Ciel moaned quietly, when Sebastian penetrated inside with two fingers. "N-N..." He clenched his teeth.

"No, my Lord," whispered the demon. "I want to _hear_ you. I know you'll come very soon because of that fruit... And I want to hear you and see your face expression when it happens."

Ciel gasped when Sebastian forced another finger inside. "Ah-ah... Damn..." He turned his face away, but Sebastian's hand grabbed Ciel's hair and turned his face back. He cummed at their naked bodies.

Sebastian let go of him and looked at him. "My Lord, even as an adult, you're still so fragile and delicate as a flower," he whispered. "Let me relieve all the effects." He gently cleaned Ciel's body with a towel.

"Where did you get the towel, dammit?"

"I was prepared for something like this."

"Just how many of the fruit did you put in the cake?"

"I think it was exactly a double of a normal amount, my Lord. You need one more orgasm... And I'm still unfinished. Lick it again, my Lord, so it can go in easily."

"Whatever." Ciel's warm, wet mouth embraced Sebastian's manhood again. The demon licked his lips. Ciel turned his back to Sebastian and bent over. "Hurry up, idiot. If you intend to put it in, do it before it gets dry again."

"Understood."

"Gah! Can't... Can't you... be more... care... ful?"

_Why is he so hot? Why... His gentle body is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I'm sorry, my Lord. I can't be more careful; it's your fault for turning me on so much. I want you to understand..._

"Mmmmf!"

"Ah... my Lord..."

"Sss... Be care-ah!"

"I'm sorry, Master... I can't handle it... I have to come..."

"M-Me too..." hissed Ciel.

* * *

The Phanhomhive Earl was lying in bed, covered in their semen. "Are you gonna leave me like this or what?"

"Of course not, my Lord. I'll wash your body as gently as I can."

"Good. And after that you'lll start searching for a wife for me. Got it?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"And don't you dare to ruin this."

"As you wish."


	3. His Butler: Black

**Sorry, I had no time to write because of school. Now I'm back for a short while. Let this be a blessed time ;)**

**I'm pretty sure that in this chapter won't be any actual sex, but please, read it anyways. (I mean, don't tell me that you thought that Ciel has nothing else to do.) :D**

* * *

It was a beautiful April morning. Some unspecified birds were tirelessly singing (and making similar noises) in the garden since 3 AM.

The Phantomhive Earl was walking down the staircase, when he almost stumbled on Marlene, who was kneeling and mopping the stairs.

"I'm so sorry!" she squeaked. Then she remembered something. "A postman has brought a letter that's for your eyes only, or so he said." She handed it over to Ciel.

_A woman's handwriting... and a **perfume**? Who the heck would nowadays use a perfume on a letter? Plus, the scent is terribly sweet. _"Okay, thank you. I'll read it later." He turned away and went to the garden, leaving Marlene alone.

The spring was really beautiful. Ciel, even though he would never admit it, liked those late spring mornings, birds, flowers... and stuff. It was somehow refreshing and it provided him a break from the demon's darkness, surrounding and covering him like a heavy blanket.

Ciel looked around to make sure nobody's watching, and then he disappeared from the main path; he went to his favourite nook in the garden. There was a strong, lone tree, and Ciel found out that he can hide in its branches and is not visible from the outside. He put the letter between his lips and climbed up. The weak spring sun gently caressed his slightly pale skin.

Ciel opened the letter.

_" Dear Phantomhive Earl,_

_it's a great honor to be invited to a dinner. _

_I never expected something like this from you._

_I thank you and I happily accept your invitation._

_Sincerely, Jeanette Dawning, Countess "_

What was missing in her words, was clearly contained in the scent of the perfume she used.

"Well, well. I didn't really expect Sebastian to follow this one wish of mine, since he's so obsessed with me. It took him quite a long time, though."

"Excuse me, my Lord, do you have a minute?"

"God damn it, Sebastian! Don't shock me like that, you twit! I've almost fallen down!"

"I would catch you. Do you have a minute?"

"Well, fine. What do you want?" Ciel jumped down. "How did you know where to look for me, anyway?"

"I know everything about you, my Lord."

"Is that so? What is the colour of my underwear today, then?"

"I'm sure it's the color of night, my Lord."

"Tsk. This is what I hate the most - I feel like being watched all the time. Do you watch me even when I go to the toilet?"

"Of course not. That would be inappropriate."

"What did you want?"

"First, I'm pretty sure you already know that, but... A lady is coming for today's dinner."

"Yeah, I know. How do _you_ know, huh? I think you haven't read the answer."

"You're right, I haven't read it... But I can easily tell by the amount of perfume covering the letter."

"Meh. I tell you: if this evening will be spoiled because of something you did or will do, I'll reconsider having you here."

_Oh, you won't, my Lord. I know you very well and I can clearly tell that you'd be lost without me. I won't change my plans; you'll see._ "Understood."

"Oh, and make sure the dinner will be prepared in time."

"Certainly."

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Actually, yes. I was asked to inform you about a certain series of robberies."

"Is the Scotland Yard helpless again?" sighed Ciel.

"Yes. They are unable to find any clues leading to the culprit. The last robbery has occurred last night and was the fourteenth in a row. It's likely that it's been all done by the same person."

"And? Have you found something out?" asked Ciel. He was purposely walking a little faster than the demon, so that his butler was behind him a few meters.

"Yes. The stolen things are usually of a low value, and the person only does places that he finds," Sebastian smiled, "challenging."

"And that means...?"

"One of those buildings is the Royal Castle. And, the Scotland Yard's Headquarters? Among them, too."

"Any others I should know about?"

"It'd be better if we used a map, sir. Most of them are nobles' residences, and they're not being chosen randomly."

"What are you aiming at? Get to the point."

"From all the information I've gathered so far it seems like our mansion is next."

Ciel stopped on the top of the staircase. "Let's go to my office. You'll show me the map."

"Certainly."

They entered Ciel's _office_, as he refered to the space in his room where was a big desk, chair, bookcase and tons of solved paperwork.

Ciel unfolded the map. "Explain."

"Would you mind if I use a pencil?"

"No. Just move on."

"As you can see," Sebastian began drawing lines and circles in the map, "if we connect it like this, we can clearly see the robber's route. Next, he should continue like this... and we're the only noble family in this location."

Sebastian was standing right behind the Earl's chair, explaining the situation.

"How do we know it's the same person?"

"The same signs of breaking in. And, he leaves a childish note."

"A note?"

"_V was here and wasn't captured._"

"So this V is doing this because of entertainment and the feeling of danger and adventure."

"Most likely."_ Oh my, I am standing __**so**__ close to him. If I leaned down a little, I would feel his warm breath on my cheek. Though I had him twice, it only deepened my hunger. I haven't even **touched** him since then; he was carefully evading any physical contact, thought I haven't tried anything. _

Sebastian looked at his Master. _He's lost in thoughts now, maybe if I am gentle..._

Sebastian carefully took Ciel's hair in his fingers and made a braid, then he tied it with a black ribbon he pulled out of his pocket. He wished for this ever since he noticed the increasing length of his Master's hair.

Ciel didn't even look up when he said: "That's as far as you go, got it?"

Sebastian just shook his head and started gently rubbing Ciel's ear, then he leaned closer; his fingertips ran over his Master's belly and stopped in Earl's crotch.

"Sebastian, would you do me a favor?" whispered Ciel softly.

"Certainly, my lord. Just say it," answered Sebastian, surprised a bit because he didn't expect Ciel's protective ice walls to melt like this.

The young earl took a deep breath. "Come closer..."

The butler leaned down. Ciel grabbed his head and put his lips to his butler's lobe.

"Stop touching me, I told you I am a heterosexual, dammit!" he yelled right into his ear.

The demon stepped back. "My deepest apologies. I don't know what was I thinking."

"I don't even WANT to know what were you thinking," said Ciel with a wry face. "Leave this room. _Now._"

"As you wish." The demon quietly left.

He sure made Ciel angry, but the Earl was now thinking about something else.

"So, you're playing a game, V? Let's see if you can win against the master of games."

The mirror on the wall was reflecting his face. "I don't like to admit it, but this braid suits me. Damn that demon, seriously. I look a bit girlish, but the eyepatch covers that fact. With this, I look... _cool._"

He turned to the window. _To think that his longing for me is stronger than my direct order... This could get damn dangerous, I must be careful. I should never let him to do that in the first place. I wonder if he felt like this when I was a child, too. No way, that's utterly disgusting. That time, when he said "I want you," I felt like being devoured. Damn him, damn it all. _

Ciel shook his head. This is not what should be worrying him now. There's a robbery... and a visitor.


End file.
